marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Inhuman History
Origin Discovery of human potential Millions of years ago, at the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War, the Kree established a Parallax-Class science base, the Outpost #213, on the planet Uranus, a strategic position between the Kree and Skrull empires. Through their work at this station, they first witnessed uninteresting life-forms. 750,000 years ago, after vivisecting Eternal Arlok, they discovered that sentient life on Earth had genetic potential, invested in it by the alien Celestials' experiments. Metagenesis Intrigued by that potential, the Kree began to experiment on the early humans Homo antecessor, as one of many worlds in their galaxy-spanning program. Their goal was apparently twofold: get around their own evolutionary stagnation, and create a powerful race of soldiers for use against the Skrulls. There were 23 science teams, each overseeing research on several test planets, for a total of over one hundred worlds. The experiments included inserting the potential to duplicate the abilities of other species, and possibly using Kree blood in the process. Project cancellation The datation of those events don't fit in the usual Inhuman chronology. However, hundred of thousands years ago, possibly 300,000 years ago, although their experiments were successful in obtaining a favorable outcome, the Kree abandoned the project after presenting their findings to the Supreme Intelligence. The organic super-computer foresaw a prophecy of a Midnight King rising from the program and bringing an end to the Kree. The Intelligence ordered Accuser Huran to murder the scientists responsible and summon the Accuser Corps to cleanse the experiments on every world they seeded. In its haste, however, the Supreme Intelligence failed to download the full data packet from the scientists, and five worlds of future "Inhumans" escaped the slaughter: Badoon, Centaurians, Dire Wraiths, Kymellians and early humans. The secret of the Inhumans and the prophecy was kept only with the Supreme Intelligence. Pre-Terrigenesis Inhumans on the Moon and Mars The datation of those events don't fit in the usual Inhuman chronology. They were mentioned by Medusa while mocking humans: 30,000 years ago, Inhumans had allegedly already landed on the Moon and Mars. Inhumans However, nearly 25.000, they experimented on Neanderthals or Homo sapiens, hoping to end the genetic stagnation afflicting them, and also trying to create weapons in their war against the Skrulls: The Inhumans (Inhomo supremis or Homo sapiens inhumanus). The Inhumans wandered in Europe before settling on a tiny island in the Northern Atlantic Ocean, named Attilan. There they quickly developed technology and culture. Mastering genetics, they instated a genocracy upon Attilan. King Myran's reign: Attilan settlement ... When the humans left the caves, some of them were confronted to the Inhumans, their technological advance and Attilan. Atlantis ... Great Cataclysm Somehow, Attilan protected itself from the cataclysm, and became legendary among humanity. Randac's finding of the Terrigen In human pre-history, during the first millenium of existence of the Inhumans, 13.000 years ago, King Randac found the Terrigen Mists, creating the Formula for Terrigen Crystals with the help of his geneticists, chief-scientists and advisors Monan, Balt, Kivvin, Eileen and Makoth. Randac subjected himself to immersion in the Terrigen Mist and gained godlike powers. Schism over Terrigenesis The Terrigenesis concept provoked a schism in the Inhuman population and among the royal family, composed then of four kings and a queen (including the House of Lor), over a a matter of honor and destiny. Lost Tribes Many groups of Inhumans departed Attilan at various dates (names and dates are known to Attilan's Inhumans, but without much consideration from them). Please find bellow the first schism-originated Lost Tribes, and the divisions of unknown date of separation from Attilan. The Kingdom was split and many Inhuman tribes left Attilan to create their own cities, or blend among humans. Orollan The royalty House of Lor left to create the city of Orollan in the Eternal Chasm of Greenland. Inhumans in space A few of those "Lost Tribes" even departed to space. Fewer of those tribes returned to Earth later. Ennilux At some point, thousands of years ago, a group of Inhumans separated from Attilan. They created a corporation, Ennilux, headquartered in Venice, established breeding programs, and each generation was led by the Capo, the ruler from the very founding of the organization, transferring his soul into a body-host selected within their breeding programs products, escaping death through a thousand bodies. Enclave At some point, Inhumans splintered from their fellow due to opposition to the usage of Terrigen Mists. They formed the Enclave in the Himalayas in Tibet. Other Inhuman Hidden Cities Others went (during this divisions or later) to west Africa, the Caribean, the Taklimakan Desert (China), the Pamir Mountains (Tajikistan), the Carlsberg Ridge (Indian Ocean), the Atlantic Forest (Paraguay), the Pangnirtung fjords (Canada)... Inhuman descendants all over the worlds Inhuman descendants were later to be found in Norway, Germany, Latveria, Russia, Kenya, China, Japan, India, Mongolia, Sin-Cong, Australia, Brazil, and also in the United States of America (caucasians, Pakistan-originated, Asia-originated, African-americans, etc. Hidden Ones At some time, a group of similar-shaped Inhumans with persuasion powers were distrusted from their fellow citizens of Attilan. They consequently left Attilan, mating and blending among the humans, living in peace in unlocated mountains. King Randac's reign over Attilan Randac was elected King upon his genetic superiority and created a Terrigenesis program opened to everyone wishing to undergo the process. That program was stopped as half of the subjects developed non-human mutations, causing severe damage to the Inhuman gene pool. The program was then restricted. The Inhumans became known as such after that use of Terrigen on the population. A Kree Sentry examined Randac, and judged that the Kree's goals were reached. Still 13,000 years ago, Randac was approached by Kang who asked him to train newly-Terrigenated Ahura Boltagon. When the Inhuman Royal Family of the future came to retrieve Ahura, a battle broke with Kang, causing Randac to attack him, until Ahura overpowered Kang and all time-travelers left. For 10,000 years ago, a group of Inhuman descendants with very diluted Inhuman lineage hid among humans, trying to avoid Terrigenesis. At some point they settled in northern Minnesota. Terrigenesis access restricted and Schism However when about half of the subjected to the Mists developed radically nonhuman mutations it was decided that individuals would undergo Terrigenesis only after being genetically tested. The new order was under the supervision of the Genetic Council, the government of the Inhumans, established by Randac. Utolan After it was decided to restrict access to Terrigenesis, a group who believed it to be the great calling for all Inhumans departed and went to the Chimanimani Mountains (Mozambique) where they founded Utolan. Utolan was initially a city known from its neighbors as a civilization of gods. One day, it seemingly disappeared, replaced by a mountain, when the Inhumans decided to hide themselves. Gral's reign over Attilan: Generalized Terrigenesis Centuries later, non-human-looking Gral, in order to end the discrimination towards the non-human-looking minority, forced all Attilan population to undergo Terrigenesis, turning three quarters of the populations into non-humanoids types, leading to more damage to the genetics of the species and segregation by phenotypes. Auron's teachings: "From diversity comes equality" Gral was deposed by Auron, who preached acceptance of the diversity. King Auron's reign over Attilan Following the lead of the Genetic Council, King Auron wrote his first edict: "Under this structure do we hereby establish the genocracy of Attilan; ratified by council, fortified by technology, unified by evolution." "From diversity comes '''Equality'." Formula for Terrigen Crystals At some point thousands of years ago, the formula for Terrigen Crystals was lost. Alpha Primitives' creation By 2,000 B.C., the geneticist Avadar created the Alpha Primitives as a race of servants for the Inhumans' manual labor. 10th century, B.C In Mesopotamia, in 924 B.C.E., a ziggurat hosted a temple to the ancient Babylonian god Marduk. For an unknown reason, this place held an important place in Inhuman history. 5th century, B.C.: King Nestor's reign over Attilan Bird-People secession '''2,500 years ago', by 500 B.C., After years of peace and acceptance of the Inhuman diversity, the arrogant Bird-People (Winged Inhumans, or "Winged Ones" who thought themselves superior) had King Nestor built a sky-city, the Aerie, above Attilan and linked with a pylon, for them. No matter what, the antagonism kept growing between the two communities and eventually leading to the declaration of secession from the Sky-city led by Kylus, who also slaughtered all of the non-white-feathered Inhumans from the Aerie, including the anti-secession bat-winged Cheiros. Nestor acknowledged the secession and had the pylon removed for the Aerie to fly free. King Kylus' reign over the Aerie Starving to death, the Winged Inhumans were dying from starvation, forced to attack humans for sustenance (mistaken for Harpies), and eventually developed their society in a more durable way, while Kylus became a wiser King. 3rd century, B.C.: King Perrus' reign King Perrus was an Inhuman ruler in the third century, B.C. His court included his minister Kovad. 700 years ago, an unnamed Inhuman community that had stockpiled huge amounts of Terrigen Crystals was destroyed by an erupting volcano. Great King Kalden's reign 2,000 years ago, the Great King Kalden reigned over the Inhumans. The only known event of his reign was when he banished Snarkle and Gordon though a portal for unspecified crimes. 13th century: Black Plague Ennilux was instrumental into ensuring that mankind survive the Black Plague. 14th to 16th centuries In 1307, in Mongolia, in 1307 A.D., a powerful and powered (presumably) Inhuman warrior lived. For an unknown reason, this warrior held an important place in Inhuman history. Around 1452, another Inhuman or Inhuman descent lived in Venice. Some five hundred years, at least one Inhuman, Florio (a horned merchant) lived in Milan. At the height of the Spanish Inquisition, a group of Inhumans were captured in Spain by superstitious locals who threw them into a ravine leading to Subterranean caverns. Later, some of those Inhumans survived the fall, desperate for sustenance, ate the flesh of Skrulls who had been executed the same way, causing shape-shifting mutations among them. 18th century: Industrial Revolution Ennilux jump-started the Industrial Revolution. 19th century Agon's reign over Attilan About 110 years ago, an Inhuman Agon was elected to the Genetics Council and later became king of the Inhumans and began the reign of the House of Agon. Thane's birth A woman descendant from the Lost Tribes who went into space met Thanos and gave birth to his son, Thane. In 1908, the great destructive event occurred in Tungunska, Siberia, was caused by the scream of Black Bolt (from the 2010's) redirected by Kang's defenses. Early 20th century King Aerivar XVIII's reign over the Aerie At least from the 1920's, Aerivar XVIII ruled over the Aerie. WWII: Nazis In 1942, in the North Atlantic, a Nazi warship was sailing. For an unknown reason, this ship held an important place in Inhuman history. Loki Project The same year, Nazi officer Erik Jaggar look for Inhumans and found the village of the Hidden Ones. While the adults were assassinated, the children were sent to Berlin to be indoctrinated within the Loki Project to serve the Fürher. In 1945, the Hidden Ones were still unbroken. After witnessing the Human Torch kill Adolf Hitler, they freed themselves when the Allies attacked Berlin, and decided to never trust humans again and never be subjugated in such way again. They scattered, infiltrating the power structure of the world. Aerie's inactivation In the 1950's, Aerivar and the Bird People, possibly influenced by agitators from the demon-worshiping Bloodraven Cult intended to attack humanity despite being largely outnumbered, Red Raven gased them and put them in chambers where they remained inactive, then hid the city within the ocean. House of Agon The Forgotten Reign over Attilan The Forgotten Reign was a cousin of of one of the Inhuman known now only as the Unspoken, during the mid-20th century. His reign was considered successful, and he was beloved by his citizens. Eventually, he feared the dangers of Slave Engine, and hid it from his people. A week after the Terrigenesis of the young Royals, 19-year-old Black Bolt led Medusa, Karnak and Gorgon to the Royal Palace to confront their cousin over the matter of the Slave Engine. They defeated and imprisoned him, Black Bolt ascending as the new King. Moon Landing Ennilux helped out with the landing on the Moon. Black Bolt's reign over Attilan Attilan displacement to the Himalayas Black Bolt was worried his city Attilan would be discovered by the Humans, he encountered the Eternal Ikaris and was introduced to Zuras. The Eternals went to the Himalayas, away from the humans' sight, and created the foundation for a city. In order to preserve his city, Black Bolt had it transformed to be mobile, despite oppositions. The flying city then elevated and displaced itself towards the Himalayas, escorted by Black Bolt and the Eternals, witnessed in its course by a few humans. Unspoken After this displacement, Black Bolt offered mercy to the Unforgotten against the return of the Slave Engine, but facing his refuse, he exiled him and erasing him from Attilan's records (those events were recorded into the Proscribed Volume of the Royal History of the Inhumans). Inhumans revealed to the world The once-secret existence of the race came to light among the general public as the Inhumans interacted more often with many of Earth's superheroes — including the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the X-Men — whom they aided against threats such as Galactus, Ultron, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Across the 1980's, Attilan was stated to be the home of 1,160 Inhumans then 1,230. Around the 2000's, Attilan was stated to be the home of around 4,000 Inhumans. Attilan's society and culture were predicated on a conformist belief system which permitted individuality as it applied to genetic development and physical and mental ability, but demanded rigid conformity in that each member of society was assigned a place within that society according to those abilities following exposure to the Terrigen Mist. Once assigned, no Inhuman, no matter how great or powerful could change their place within this rigid caste system. Also, the Inhumans' culture strictly prohibited miscegenation, or racial combining, between Inhumans and other races. The Inhuman Crystal appeared to have ignored this prohibition when she married outside of her castle to wed the mutant Quicksilver. However, this may have been a privilege due to Crystal's standing as a member of the royal family. In contrast it appeared that such permissive behavior was lost on the children of the immediate members of the royal family. Gorgon's daughter, for example, attempted to form relationships outside of her caste and was strictly prohibited from doing so, although this may have been because her relationship was with an Alpha Primitive, a cloned creature with subhuman intellect bred for labor, the lowest Inhuman caste. It was not clear, however, whether commoners faced such strict disciplinary measures under similar circumstances. Even the highest of the royal family, however, were not free to breed unpermitted, even among sanctified unions. Medusa was chastised by the Genetics Council for becoming pregnant by the King Black Bolt without their permission, as Black Bolt's vocal power was judged too unstable to pass on to future generations. Black Bolt appeared completely by this tradition and the Genetics Council's word, and was ultimately forced to abandon the throne in order to protect his child. However, Inhuman society changed radically. Ronan the Accuser sought to use the Inhumans as an army to disrupt the Shi'ar control of the Kree after their defeat in the Kree-Shi'ar War. Appearing over the city of Attilan, Ronan seized control in a surprise attack and forced the Inhumans and their king, Black Bolt, to obey, or he would destroy their only home and everyone in it. During their time in forced servitude, Ronan revealed that the Inhumans had always been intended as weapons in service to the Kree. To this end, much of the genetic attributes that were encoded in them during the original experiments were meant to give them the abilities and appearances of various alien races. The idea being that these Inhuman slaves could be used to infiltrate alien worlds and races to conduct espionage or assassinations to weaken potential conquests. Ronan used the Inhumans in just this manner, disrupting treaties being negotiated by the Shi'ar, and launching attacks on ships and bases. Eventually, Black Bolt sought to free his people by challenging Ronan to a personal battle. If Ronan won, the Inhumans would continue to serve him. If the king won, the Inhumans would go free. After a terrible battle, Black Bolt won and Ronan, demonstrating that the Kree still had honor, kept his word and left the Inhumans. All was not over however, as the Inhumans were not willing to just follow Black Bolt back to Earth. Pressure had been building in the closed society of Attilan since open contact with the outside world had been made. During their enslavement by Ronan, the Inhumans had wished for their freedom, but had also developed a sense of pride in their power and a belief in their own destiny. They no longer believed that Black Bolt or the royal family was fit to lead them in the new life they wanted, and they exiled the royal family from Attilan. The royal family returned to Earth to find their destiny. After suffering bigotry and living in Latveria, they returned to Attilan which was located on the Blue Area of the Moon. The full population of Inhumans eventually returned to Attilan and the Blue Area as well, and the Inhumans were fostering better relations with Earth by sending students to a Wisconsin University. M-Day Quicksilver stole the Terrigen Crystals in an attempt to give himself back his powers, and to give back the depowered mutants from M-Day their powers. The theft led to a conflict on Genosha between the re-powered mutants (whose powers came back as too powerful for their own good, and eventually surrendered), the Inhumans, and the U.S. Office of National Emergency (O.N.E.). The conflict ended with O.N.E. confiscating the Terrigen crystals, to which Black Bolt responded by verbally declaring war on the United States until the crystals were returned. Silent War The Inhumans' royal court fell into shambles after that, with Maximus manipulating a number of players to his advantage. The U.S. government weaponized the power of Terrigen to super-power a platoon of Marines before sending them to Attilan with a suicide bomber. The conflict concluded with Black Bolt in prison and Maximus again taking control of Attilan. Secret Invasion Sometime later Black Bolt was replaced by a Skrull impostor. The Skrulls attacked Attilan who intended to use Black Bolt's voice as a weapon of mass destruction. The Inhuman Royal Family defeated several Skrull soldiers and took a Skrull ship with the point of taking the war to the Skrulls and save Black Bolt. Medusa travelled to Hala and requested the aid of the Kree in finding their King. Ronan requested Crystal as his wife in trade for the Kree's aid which Medusa agreed to. The Inhumans then rescued Black Bolt and his son. King of the Kree Empire Having decided that they would no longer be used and abused by other races, the Inhumans took drastic action to ensure their survival as a race. To that end, they activated a series of long dormant machines beneath the city of Attilan, transforming it into a gigantic starship, powered by Black Bolt's voice. Breaking free from its resting place on the Moon, Attilan entered hyperspace and tracked down the remnants of the Skrull Armada, completely eradicating it. As Attilan entered Shi'ar space, it attracted the attention of three Shi'ar warships, who ordered them to depart or they would open fire. They, too were destroyed without mercy. Attilan reached the planet Hala, destroying the protective shield that guarded their weakened empire and entered the planet itself. The Royal Family confronted Ronan the Accuser, the steward of the Kree Empire. Ronan bowed down to Black Bolt and acknowledged him as the King of the Kree Empire. War of Kings When Emperor Vulcan of the Shi'ar used the destruction of the warbirds as an excuse to annex the Kree Empire, his Imperial Guard attacked the royal wedding of Princess Crystal and Ronan the Accuser. War followed between the Inhumans & Kree and the Shi'ar, culminating in the explosion of a Terrigen Bomb in space that apparently killed the kings, Black Bolt and Vulcan. Medusa's reign over Attilan ... Universal Inhumans ... At that point, the Inhuman population aboard the Universal City was estimated to 22,000 Centaurian (11,500 male, 10,50 female), 17,250 Badoon (9,250 male, 8,000 female), 26,250 Kymellians (13,00 male, 13,250 female) and 726 Inhuman prisoners located on the black level of the City-Ship. Midnight King Black Bolt eventually returned from a tear in space called the Fault, fully aware of his destiny as the Midnight King and the Supreme Intelligence's genocide of early Inhumans. He and the Inhumans severed their ties to the Kree Empire and returned to Earth. Black Bolt met with the other surviving "Inhuman" colonies of Badoon, Centaurian, Kymellian, and Dire Wraith, becoming King of them all. At the request of a future Franklin Richards, Black Bolt relented in his war against the Kree and the Supreme Intelligence, suing for peace and dissolving the marriage between Ronan and Crystal, returning the Accuser to the Kree. At that point, Attilan was stated to host betwen 15,000 and 20,000 Inhumans, New Attilan, Nuhumans Medusa's reign The Inhumans installed Attilan over New York City. When Thanos arrived Earth in the search of his long lost Inhuman-descendant son, Black Bolt fought the Mad Titan in an evacuated Attilan to protect the location of Thanos' son. During the battle, Black Bolt activated a Terrigen Bomb which spread the Terrigen Mists across all of Earth, causing millions of Inhuman-descendants to suffer Terrigenesis and turn them into Inhumans. Medusa found herself with a new kingdom of Nuhumans. Later, Black Bolt destroyed a Kree laboratory where humans with Inhuman lineage were experimented on with new kind of Terrigen Mists in the Carpathians. Despite of the Kree leader's warnings, Black Bolt used his destructive voice, declaring war upon them. Unspoken's usurpation ... Lineage's takeover ... War with Ennilux ... Ahura, CEO of Ennilux ... Civil War II ... Notes * Some elements were seen to have a great importance in Inhuman history (it is unclear if those places are directly related to Inhuman history, or are involved in more subtle ways). The destruction and killing of most those elements caused the Inhumans to finally disappear: ** In Mesopotamia, in 924 B.C.E., a ziggurat hosting a temple to the ancient Babylonian god Marduk. Its destruction by Ahura caused the erasure of Gorgon. ** In Mongolia, in 1307 A.D., a powerful and powered, who was killed by Ahura. It is unclear if this being was an Inhuman. ** In the North Atlantic, in 1942, a Nazi warship, which was destroyed by Ahura. This element was the last to be removed for the Inhumans to vanish from existence. Trivia * The Inhuman history is often presented with incoherence or errors: ** In , Medusa stated that the Kree experimented on the humans millions years ago to create the Inhumans, while the same issue and other such as mentions 25,000 years ago. See also * Elements of Inhuman history and culture erased from the Inhuman records, and the Proscribed Volume of the Royal History of the Inhumans. References Category:Inhuman Culture Category:History